


Be My Baby

by vanity (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Cheating, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Girl niall, Incest, Light Dom/sub, Louis is 16, Manipulation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, Work In Progress, all of the others are boys, girl louis, harry and louis are siblings, larry - Freeform, very light, zouis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/vanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having sex is the hardest part for them. Louis struggles to be quiet late at night when Harry pays her a visit and he struggles with being gentle because she's just so <i>submissive and eager to please</i>, and he can't get enough.</p><p>or </p><p>Louis is in love with Harry, Harry is playing the field and Zayn is starting to see Louis as more than just a friend. </p><p>I'm horrible with summaries. But please read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fxcknouiam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxcknouiam/gifts).



> I'm not sure where I'm going with this. This was supposed to be a one shot but I got more ideas than I planned on and now who knows how long this is going to be but thank you, Autumn for putting up with my whining and encouraging me to write/post this. You da best. My time skips are horrible so sorry if there is any confusion. Harry and Louis are full blooded siblings so if this story isn't up your alley, please DO NOT READ. Additional tags are to be added later so just bear with me. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes but I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Thanks x

“Harry, _stop_ it.” 

Louis sighs for the umpteenth time as she tries her hardest to focus on the homework laid out in front of her, chewing on the end of her mechanical pencil. She has been trying to ignore the obnoxious giggling coming from the other side of her brother’s wall for an hour now but it’s no use. His _friend_ is loud and Harry knows studying is a lost cause because the noises aren’t going to quiet down any time soon.

She is happy of course that Harry is home for the summer, quite the fan of her big brother, but with him being home, that meant all of his old flames showing face around the house, hogging all of Louis’ quality time with him.

She tries to tell herself she isn’t jealous and that she just has to be patient because Harry is home for a few months and she will get her much needed sibling time eventually but her resolve is short lived because the noises on the other side of the wall are back and this time they’re more than just little giggles. 

She sighs once more, putting her earbuds in.

_

“Lou, you up?” Louis is a little disoriented when she hears the sound of a soft voice in her ear.

“Mm- Haz?” Her blue eyes blink slowly, trying to adjust in the dark room before they settle on the broad silhouette that is her brothers. “What are you doing in here?” She yawns, trying to get herself to wake up.

“I wanted to see you of course.” Harry’s laugh is soft and quiet and it makes Louis’ tummy flutter as she offers her brother a sleepy, shy smile she’s sure he can’t see. “Don’t think I forgot about my favorite girl.”

And it’s words like that that make Louis forget all about the other girls because her brother has explained to her countless times that those girls mean nothing to him and at the end of the day, his heart is hers.

“I didn’t want to bother you earlier when your friend was over, so…” She trails off, and Harry only shakes his head, leaning down to press a soft kiss to the pout on her lips.

“You wouldn’t have been a bother, love.” But they both know that the unspoken rule is Louis is not to disturb Harry while his friends are over so she only shrugs in response. “Can I lay with you?” 

Louis is already nodding and scooting over to make room for Harry before he can even finish his sentence, always up for spending time with him. He chuckles quietly and slots his larger body into the bed beside her under the bohemian designed comforter.

“Did you have a good day?” Harry’s lips brush against the soft strands of her hair as he speaks, his arm around her and his fingers running up and down her side making her shiver a bit.

“T’was alright,” Louis mumbles, getting lulled back to sleep by the gentle sound that is Harry’s heartbeat. She feels so happy, having him right here with her and she lets herself dose off some with the sound of Harry’s heartbeat thudding gently in her ear. 

Harry only hums and watches his sister with fondness he reserves for her and her alone. “Sleepy, baby?”

“Yeah, Haz.” And she’s whiny now because he keeps talking to her and she just wants to enjoy laying with him without a care in the world. 

So he lets her, holding her close as he kisses the crown of her head and falls asleep with her.

_

Having sex is the hardest part for them. Louis struggles to be quiet late at night when Harry pays her a visit and he struggles with being gentle because she's just so _submissive and eager to please_ , and he can't get enough.

Louis’ hands scramble to grip onto her sheets, a soft whine leaving her mouth as she presses her face into her pillow while she feels Harry lick hungrily at her sex. He holds her up by her hips, her back dipped as she pants harshly into soft fabric, struggling to be quiet. 

He makes her feel so good and she is just so smitten and helpless to her feelings. 

“ _Harry_ ,” She mewls as he pushes his tongue into her again and she wonders how anyone could be so skilled with their mouth. 

Harry pulls away from her for a moment, pressing a soft kiss to her bum, parting her cheeks some and pressing a teasing kiss against the puckered hole there, making Louis gasp and sit up some. 

“Wait-”

“Shh,” Harry scolds, forcing her back on her belly, giving her a soft swat on her backside in warning, making Louis stiffen and go quiet. “You know better.”

She only nods, not sure if he sees it but he continues on with his motions, going back to his original target and tonguing at her sex a bit longer before he’s up and lining up with her. 

He had just been teasing her; knows she isn’t ready for that step just yet.

Louis lets out a barely contained noise as Harry begins to spread her open with his cock, the adolescent trying to keep her body relaxed at the initial stretch. The sex was pretty recent, Harry having just started making love to her a few months ago when he came home for spring break. 

They had been fooling around for over a year but it was when Louis turned sixteen earlier on in the year that Harry really started treating her less like a curious child and more like a young woman. 

“That’s it, baby, take my cock,” Harry’s voice is gentle and reassuring, knowing Louis needs to be distracted from the slight discomfort of the stretch. She likes to focus on Harry’s praises and he doesn’t mind giving them when she’s being a good girl.

“Ah-” She bites back a yelp when Harry suddenly rolls his hip, her cheeks bouncing a bit as he presses against them with his hips. 

“You like that?” Harry’s suddenly blanketing her with his body and Louis can only let out a little whimper at the feel of his lips brushing against her ear while he begins to pound into her smaller body.

“Y-Yes - I-” Suddenly his hand is over her mouth just as Louis lets out a squeal when Harry goes harder. He loves to wreck her, but she needs to be quiet. Their parents are just down the hall, blissfully unaware of what their son does to their little girl at night.

Harry makes Louis do things girls her age have yet to even dream of, bending her in this position and that. She takes the pounding for a while, being so good, only to let out a soft breath of relief when her brother eases up a bit and then pulls out. He was making a mess out of her, Louis’ body overwhelmed with pain and pleasure as she lay flat on her mattress. 

“Alright, on your back, sweetheart,” The low and gritty sound of Harry’s voice makes Louis obey, her eyes heavy lidded as she lays on her back.

She was a lot more filled out than most girls her age, her curves coming in nicely. Jealousy coursed through Harry’s veins, thinking of all of the boys she probably attracted unknowingly.

His little Lou was so sweet and oblivious and although he knew he wasn’t one to really talk, he’d be damned if he let some guy just come around and prey on his baby girl. 

“Harry,” Louis is breathless as she feels her brother push into her again, her knees to her chest as he leans over her and keeps her in place, thrusting into her over and over again. Her tummy is tight and she knows tomorrow she’ll be so sore but she doesn’t care right now. 

Right now, she feels so good and absolutely full. 

“Such a good girl.” Harry pants. “You’re so good for me.” 

They’re at it for quite some time before Louis comes with a silent cry and Harry follows shortly after. 

Louis loves when Harry comes home.

_

“Your brother is so gorgeous,” Louis rolls her eyes as she listens to Niall go on and on about Harry, the blonde unable to help it as she watches Harry mow the lawn from Louis’ window. They’re just hanging out, her, Louis and Zayn as they lounge about in her bedroom.

“Niall,” She huffs, trying to pass her irritation off as disgust. “That’s gross.” 

Niall rolls her eyes, not bothered. “Oh come on, Lou, don’t tell me you haven’t noticed. You’re so lucky you get to see that fine piece of ass everyday.” 

And Louis knows this but the last person she needs to be reminded of how attractive Harry is is Niall. If her friends think he’s attractive shirtless, they should see him naked. 

“Anyways,” Zayn butts in, looking up from his phone and at Louis who is sat cross legged on the opposite side of her bed. “You’re coming to the party Liam is throwing tonight, right?” 

Louis nods because of course she’s going. “Niall needs a wingman.” She says, making Zayn chuckle and Niall pout. She’s only been trying to get Liam Payne to notice her for forever. 

Niall grins, unashamed. “Your parents are out for the night, right?” She asks, wanting to make sure they have a place to crash. 

Louis nods, getting up and padding over to her closet to get an early start on looking for an outfit. “Yeah, so you can stay over too, Z.” She says over her shoulder, her friend nodding her head slightly. 

She wants to spend the night in with Harry, but knows she can do that tomorrow. Niall will murder her if she bails on them. 

“Lou,” The trio barely has time to look at Louis’ door before Harry is opening it without even bothering to knock, shocking her friends. 

He’s just as Niall said, gorgeous of course, as he stands there, chest glistening with sweat and hair pushed back out of his eyes by a thin bandana. Louis tries not to stare at the muscles he has on display.

“What’s up?” She asks him, not noticing the way her friends stare at her like she’s gone mad. She usually throws a fit when her parents try to enter without knocking.

Harry nods at her friends, eyes lingering on Zayn a bit longer, before he turns to Louis. “I just wanted to let you know I’ll be out for the night so if you need anything, you have my cell.” 

Louis frowns then. Sure, she was going out, but Harry didn’t know that. What if she had wanted to hang out? 

“Oh, okay.” Is all she says, turning back to looking through her closet so Harry doesn’t see the annoyed look on her face. 

“Be good, I love you.” And then he’s gone and the three teenagers are left in silence before Niall speaks up.

“Damn.”

_

“I can’t believe he asked for my number!” A drunk Niall is over the moon as she, Louis and Zayn all stumble up the sidewalk to her house. They’re all giggling, even Zayn as they brush against one another and make their way inside once Louis fishes out her spare key from her bra.

“You looked hot tonight, Ni!” Louis slurs. “Even _I_ wanted to get your number.” She giggles, teasing of course. 

“You know you-” Niall cuts off with a hiccup as she struggles to kick off her shoes. “-you’re my one and only, Lou bear!”

The three laugh once again and Louis only leads her friends up to her bedroom after locking the door, the three thankfully not having to be quiet since no one was home. They undress shamelessly around each other, all very comfortable and at ease in each other’s presence. 

“Alright, Nialler, time for bed.” Louis coos to her chatty best friend after slipping on a baggy tshirt she stole from Harry to sleep in.

“Will you be the maid of honor at mine and Liam’s weddin’?” Niall slurs and Louis has to laugh because she’s just so fond of her Irish blonde. 

“Of course, Niall. I’d be offended if I _wasn’t_ your maid of honor.” 

Niall is all smiles after that and Louis giggles when she finally lets sleep take over. She tucks her in and looks up at Zayn when he calls her name softly.

“Let’s go out back for a smoke.” 

Louis hesitates, still new to Zayn’s sudden love for pot, before she nods, realizing she’s not that tired. The two make their way downstairs and out onto the back deck together, Zayn already pulling out his little stash and small bowl as they sit at the small picnic table in Louis’ backyard, side by side. 

“Did you have fun tonight?” Louis glances over at Zayn briefly with a small smile, before she’s looking back up at the sky.

“Mh,” She hums. It was a really nice night. Not once did she think about Harry and she was grateful she didn’t have to spend the night at home, alone, pretending she wasn’t sad. 

“Good,” Zayn nods and takes a hit of his bowl, before passing it to Louis who blinks at the little object in uncertainty. 

“Here,” She’s grateful when Zayn shows her how to take a hit, the bowl pressed to her parted lips, Zayn showing her how to position her fingers before she’s taking a deep hit, only to end up having a coughing fit.

Louis wants to strangle her best friend when he laughs, gently patting her back while she continues to cough harshly, blue eyes wet with tears and glaring. 

“I hate you,” She croaks when she finally catches her breath and Zayn only chuckles again, taking another hit. 

He’s so much _cooler_ than anyone she has ever been friends with and watching Zayn effortlessly blow out the smoke in the shapes of little rings reminds Louis of just how amazing he is.

She’s easily impressed, sure, but Zayn is two years her senior and he has girls and guys lusting after him all the time at school. And yet, he enjoys spending his time with her and Niall, just hanging out, not really doing anything, 

Zayn is wonderful.

“You’re staring.” Louis blinks, realizing Zayn was talking to her and she was, in fact, staring. 

“Oh,” She normally would flush and stutter out some type of response and awkwardly change the subject, but all she can do is giggle like an idiot. 

Louis is high.

Zayn smiles at that, nodding his head in approval. “Nice.” He comments and Louis feels pride well in her, happy to have gotten Zayn’s acceptance. 

“So whatever happened to Perrie?” The subject is random and it’s rude of her to ask about such private things so abruptly but she’s cross faded and her usual good girl filter is gone. 

She grins when Zayn laughs, passing her the bowl. He has such a nice laugh. “Easy,” He says when she takes another hit, this one a bit easier than the last but she still coughs a bit instead of letting rivers of smoke flow easily out of her mouth like Zayn does. 

“Perrie, huh?” He brings Louis back to focus on the conversation she had started, the young girl blinking slowly at her best friend. “Nothing really. We’re casual.”

“Casual?” She asks, and Zayn nods. 

“We fuck around but it’s nothing serious.” He elaborates when she only blinks at him. 

“Ah, and Gigi?” She’s feeling bold and Zayn can tell. Niall is usually the one to try and pester him, Louis usually shushing her and scolding the Irish girl for being so intrusive. 

“Casual.” Zayn answers her easily, not bothered by her questioning one bit. He thinks it’s cute, seeing Louis act so out of character. 

Louis looks thoughtful and Zayn watches her a moment. He’s always thought Louis was a beautiful girl but she was a little too sweet for his taste. 

“What about you?” Louis looks up, and Zayn enjoys seeing her blue eyes red rimmed and unfocused. It’s an odd thing to admire but he’s pretty gone himself so he can’t help his admiring. 

“Me?”

He nods. “Anyone special?”

Louis pauses, hesitates, and then shakes her head. “No.” She says softly and Zayn thinks about calling her out on her weak response, but he’s not as bad as Niall. Won’t bug her about it, even if he’s a bit curious. 

“Want to try something?” He asks some time later, wanting to change the subject when he notices Louis has gone incredibly quiet. He can’t tell if it’s because she’s stoned or if she’s still mulling over his question but once again, he doesn’t ask.

“Okay.” Her smile is sweet and trusting and Zayn blinks, a bit surprised at how beautiful she looks like this, hair tousled and over her shoulder, in just a large t-shirt as she sits there straddling the table seat, bare thighs on display. When did she start to look so mature? 

 

“C’mere,” Zayn’s tone is gentle and Louis obeys as she eases forward a bit, watching curiously as he takes a hit of the bowl before leaning towards her. She doesn’t even flinch when his mouth presses against hers, instinctively parting her lips and breathing in the smoke he releases. His lips are soft and chapped and it’s so intimate but it only lasts a moment and then they’re pulling apart and Louis is releasing the smoke, not coughing this time. 

They watch each other a moment and Zayn briefly realizes this is probably the most cliche set up he has experienced in his life but - 

“Can I kiss you?” He asks before really thinking about it and the shock runs through both of them as Louis nods her head some, her tongue swiping over her bottom lip before she can stop herself.

Zayn hesitates, before he sighs, smiling at Louis to calm her and then leans forward. 

Louis has never kissed anyone other than Harry so she’s nervous at first, but once she sees the soft smile on Zayn’s face, she can’t help but relax a bit, a small smile of her own forming as she leans forward to meet him, and then they’re kissing.

At first, it’s just the soft brush of lips and Louis swears her ears are ringing as she waits for Zayn to deepen it, but he doesn’t. He keeps it smooth and simple and then he’s pulling away. 

And Louis is… disappointed? 

Zayn looks at her with a knowing smile, reaching up to gently grip her chin, thumbing over her bottom lip. “Next time it’ll be better.” 

Louis is in awe as she stares at Zayn, her heart thudding harshly in her chest and she can only nod her head some, receiving one last lingering kiss from her best friend before he’s pulling back and gathering the bowl and bud up. 

That night when she’s in her bed next to Niall, Zayn being the gentleman he is, sleeping on the floor, she tries to squash the guilt she feels when she thinks of what just happened. 

_I’m sorry, Haz_ is her last thought before she falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome! Thanks for reading xx


End file.
